Ganondorf Dragmire
Ganondorf Dragmire was a Gerudo male who became an evil sorcerer. He has sought the Triforce several times, and has achieved the Triforce of Power. Though it corrupted him, turning him into the dark beast known simply as Ganon, it also granted him immortality. Ganon has been the enemy of many incarnations of Link and Zelda, and has menaced Hyrule and other lands many times throughout the centuries. =History= Original Timeline :This history follows Ganondorf's original timeline, which later becomes the Adult Timeline after the Child Timeline splits off. Prelude :Main article:Demise The demon king from earlier eras, Demise, bears some resemblance to Ganondorf, and when he is defeated he states the "incarnation of his hatred" will return. This may indicate he was reincarnated as Ganondorf. ("The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword") Early Life Ganondorf was born a male amongst the Gerudo tribe, presumably to a non-Gerudo father. Among the Gerudo, only one male child is born every hundred years, and that boy automatically becomes king of the Gerudo. ("The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") Rise to Power Though he swore loyalty to the King of Hyrule, his true intentions were to gain access to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce was stored. Young Princess Zelda suspected him, however. When Ganondorf figured out that she posessed the Ocarina of Time, he pursued her; she entrusted it to Link. Ganondorf then followed Link through the Door of Time, and entered the Sacred Realm. However, when he touched the Triforce, it split in three, as his heart was unbalanced. He only received the Triforce of Power. ("The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") Defeat Seven years after he used the Triforce to take over Hyrule and converted Hyrule Castle into Ganon's Castle, he was confronted by Link who defeated him using the Master Sword. He was then sealed away by the Seven Sages in the Sacred Realm. He swore to return and get revenge on Link and Zelda's descendants. ("The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") : It is at this point that the timeline diverges into three separate timelines. Adult Timeline This timeline continues after Ganon's defeat by the Hero of Time and his being sealed in the Sacred Realm. (Hyrule Historia) Era Without a Hero Hundreds of years later, the seal was finally broken, and Ganon broke free. Since the Hero of Time had left Hyrule (going into another timeline), there was noone to oppose him. Ganon devastated Hyrule. Desparate, the people appealed to the gods for help. The gods responded by sealing Hyrule away, underneath a firmament beneath the ocean. The peoples of Hyrule survived on tall hills and mountaintops, which became the islands of the Great Sea. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") The Great Sea For a time, Ganon was sealed beneath the water, but eventually found his way to the surface. There, he took over the Forsaken Fortress, making it into his headquarters. Once again, he sought the Triforce. He was opposed by a new Link, who he initially dismissed, until that hero got the Master Sword and restored it to its former glory. Ganondorf then kidnapped Tetra and brought her to his tower beneath the sea, in Hyrule. Link found him there, and challenged him. In the ensuing battle, Link embedded the Master Sword in Ganondorf's head. The ancient Gerudo king immediately turned to stone. Hyrule was then flooded, by the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") Child Timeline This timeline begins when adult Link was sent back in time by seven years at the ending of Ocarina of Time, thus creating a new history. Execution .]] Seven years prior to Ganondorf's defeat in the Adult Timeline, Zelda had him arrested, due to her foreknowledge of his rise to power. He was scheduled to be executed, but fought his way free of his restraints, due to the Triforce of Power which had come into his posession. In desperation, the Seven Sages sent him into the Twilight Realm. ("The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess", "Hyrule Historia") Twilight Realm There, Ganondorf encountered Zant, who came to worship him. Gradually, Ganondorf began to weaken the seal to the Twilight Realm. Finally. parts of Hyrule began to be covered by Twilight. Ganon was finally able to return to Hyrule, where he was challenged by Link, the Hero of Twilight. During the battle, Ganon posessed Princess Zelda and used her to attack Link. He also used the Triforce to once again become Ganon, the beast. Finally, he fought Link on horseback in Hyrule Field. Link triumphed, delivering a killing blow. Zant helped finish off his former master. ("The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess") Reincarnation In the Shadow Era, Ganondorf was reincarnated, again born a male amongst the Gerudo. He was expected to become the guardian of the Gerudos, but instead his hatred increased with each passing year. He went to the Sacred Pyramid, where he took the trident and was completely corrupted by it. He was thus transformed into Ganon once more. He allied himself with Vaati. However, a new Link appeared and defeated Vaati. He then defeated Ganon and sealed him within the Four Sword. ("The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures") Category:Characters Category:Gerudos Category:Villains Category:Demons